Girl All the Bad Guys Want
by TechWriter2
Summary: “Oh yeah, I can see that, cupcake.” He bit out. “Is that what this is about? Because he called me cupcake?” :Flack/Monroe:


**Prompt: "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup  
****Series: Part of the Lyric Table Challenge**It started out innocently enough.

I do not own CSI:NY, Lindsay Monroe, Danny Messer or Don Flack. If I did, _wow_, the things I could do.

* * *

They'd had a DB down on the lower west side, and Lindsay Monroe had been the CSI assigned to the case. Flack didn't mind working with the country girl from Montana - he didn't mind at all. In fact, he was a little embarrassed to admit he had a bit of a crush on Lindsay. She was super smart (he got all hot and bothered just listening to her talk about DNA and RNA), super funny (like how she told him in Montana they had block parties in Wyoming) and super gorgeous (the _things_ she did for her lab coat). And, right now, she was looking hot as hell intimidating a group of mean looking bikers at the vic's biker bar hangout.

"So you're telling me that none of you saw Tommy in here last night?" She glanced around at the group assembled in the bar.

"Nah. I saw him."

Flack whipped his head around and saw a man in his early 30s standing by one of the pool tables. "That so?"

"Yeah, he came in, pretty fucked up, if you ask me, pissing and moaning about his bike."

"What time was that?" Lindsay chimed in.

"I don't know, cupcake." He gave Lindsay a once over and his eyes seemed to linger on her curves for just a minute too long. "About 10:30 or so."

"Hey, Casanova," Flack snapped, "eyes up here." While he had to admit that Lindsay looked amazing in her deep green v-neck shirt and slacks, he didn't want this scumbag leering at her like she was the last glass of water in a desert.

~*~

"What the hell was that about?" Lindsay asked on the drive back to the lab as she sat in the passenger seat of the Avalanche. After no response, she tried again. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She insisted glaring at Flack who still hadn't bothered to look her way.

"Oh yeah, I can see that, cupcake." He bit out.

"Is that what this is about? Because he called me _cupcake_?"

"What the hell is it with girls like you and guys like them?' He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean, Linds. Guys like that scumbag in there," he motioned to the bar, "guys like Danny Messer. What makes girls like you fall for guys like them?"

"Girls like me?" She asked arching an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean girls like me?"

"You know - cute, sweet."

"_Sweet._ _Cute._" She drew each word out into two syllables. "What am I, Flack, like five?"

"Nevermind."

After they rode a few minutes in silence, Lindsay turned to face him. "You want to know what makes girls like me fall for guys like Danny Messer?" She paused. "Danny Messer is the typical bad boy. He's cocky and arrogant. He's hot-headed, and he does what he wants when he wants to do it. He's the guy that mother's warn their daughters about - the charmer that will break your heart and never look back." She watched as Flack nodded. "Those guys - they are all untamed masculinity and confidence, and that's why girls like me fall for guys like them." She glanced outside the passenger side window and noticed they were already back at the lab.

"Yep, guys like Danny Messer, they break your heart." She smiled a sad little smile.

She didn't continue and Flack wondered what she meant by that last comment. "Hey, Linds."

"Hmm." She replied moving to get out of the truck.

"Sorry about earlier. I mean - I know you can take care of yourself - but you shouldn't have to."

Her hand stilled on the door handle, and she turned to face Flack. "You, Don Flack, are what girls like me like to call an All-American boy. Nice, loyal, chivalrous - boys like you know how to treat a girl." She leaned over the console and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for defending my honor back there." She proceeded to open the door and hop out of the truck. "Hey, Flack," she paused a moment, "nice guys don't always finish last." And with that, she closed the door leaving him sitting alone in the truck with his thoughts.


End file.
